


Gotta Rape 'em All!

by Another_ficer



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Dark Lord, Dark parody, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Vulgar Language, crude language, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_ficer/pseuds/Another_ficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon intro rewritten. Don't tell me you never thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Rape 'em All!

I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them all is my real test,  
To break them is my cause.

I will make 'em travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Teach my bitches to understand  
The power that's inside

(My dick, my dick, yeaaaaah)

Pokemon, (gotta rape them all) its you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best bitch  
In a world we must contend

Pokemon, (gotta rape them all) a dick so true  
My courage will pull me through  
You suck me and I'll break you  
(Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

(as your lord, oh yeah!)

Submit to me, the time is right  
There's no better than me  
Head under my foot I'll win the fight  
It's always been my lust

Pokemon!

(Gotta rape 'em all)

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best whore,  
In a world I must control.

Pokemon!

A dick so true.  
My courage will pull me through.  
You lick me and I'll break you.

Pokemon!

(Gotta rape 'em all)x5

Yeah!

Pokemon!

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best whore,  
In a world we must control.

Pokemon!

A dick so true.  
My courage will pull me through.  
You lick me and I'll break you.

POKEMON!

  



End file.
